


A decent proposal

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Normal every day life in the Phelps-Lochte household [8]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a proposal for Ryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	A decent proposal

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble to kill my writers block for my two prompts

''What'' Michael lifts his head up from his pillow to look up at Ryan.

 Ryan laughs ''You heard me''

Michael lets his head fall back on the pillow ''Not answering your question Ry''

''Oh come on, it is only a game''  
  
''Ry I am not playing  _fuck, marry, kill_ so just drop it'' Michael settles back down in the bed.

Ryan nudges Michael's foot with his own ''Fine I will begin, fuck Nathan....''

''You wouldn't fuck Nathan, dude he is our friend. He is so sweet''

Ryan laughs ''Yeah well we were friends before we started fucking. And I bet he gives an awesome blow-job''

''Just going to pretend you didn't say that''

Ryan taps his chin ''I'd marry Cullen'' 

''I think you two will make a perfect couple, you and him are as vain as each other'' Michael laughs ''If i were you I wouldn't make fun of how much pride i take in looking good for you. Or do i will have to bring your '12 Olympic mug-shot into this.'' Ryan retorts

''I knew you were going to bring that up''  
  
''What can I say you know me well, you probably know what I am going to say before I say it''

''So what would you say if I asked you to marry me?'' Michael places a hand behind Ryan's neck and pulls him in closer.

Ryan raises an eyebrow ''MP did you just propose, because I was expecting roses, diner and shit''

''Hypothetically''

''Hypothetically no'' Ryan pulls away 

''No?'' Michael says sitting up

''But really yes?''  
  
''Really?''  
  
''I mean if you were to ask really then I would have to say yes''  
  
Michael turns on the bedside light and leans over to get something out of the nightstand

''Dude if you are getting a condom than forget about it''  
  
Michael turns back to Ryan ''If you would just shut up for a moment and let me talk''  
  
Ryan mimes locking his mouth and throwing away the key

Michael laughs ''How old are you?''  
  
Ryan just shrugs

''So'' Michael pulls out a little box ''I know it isn't romantic with dinner or roses or shit'' Michael clears his throat

''But I do love you, and I love how much I have changed since you and I have been together. I know I am not the most romantic person ever''  
  
Ryan snorts and Michael rolls his eyes.

''And i would have probably fucked this up if I tried being romantic. Stop laughing Ry, i am trying to be serious.'' Michael gives Ryan a dig. Ryan just holds his hands up.  
  
''Ry what I am trying to say is will you marry me'' 

Ryan just nods   
  
''What that is, a nod?''  
  
Ryan points to his mouth.

''Ry you can speak now''  
  
Ryan just lunges towards Michael's mouth and kisses him

''Yes, of coure i will marry you. I love you''

Michael smiles

''But when we tell this story we better leave out the pillow talk that led to you asking me'' Ryan lies back down pulling Michael down with him

Michael kisses Ryan again

''Mmmhhh'' Ryan murmers ''Mr. Michael Lochte, sounds good''  
  
''Mr. Ryan Phelps sounds better'' Michael jokes

Ryan pinches Michael ''We will discuss that detail later''

They just lie there in silence until Ryan starts to speak.

''You know Mike, believe it or not I have never had sex with someone who was engaged''  
  
''Glad to hear it, but why are you...'' Ryan starts trailing kisses down Michaels neck.

Ryan pulls away from Michael ''Hang on, how long have you had that ring?'' 

''A while''  
  
''Really?''

''Jep, I was still trying to figure out how to ask you and then I just though fuck it''

''So if I had waited I could have gotten dinner and roses''

Michael nods ''Most likely''

''Do overs?''

''No, you said yes now, no take backs''  
  
''No take backs, how old are  _you''_ Ryan prods Michael

''Old enough to have sex'' Michael raises an eyebrow and runs his hand through Ryan's hair

 ''Good to hear, you got me worried there for a moment. I mean with that clean shaven look you look twelve''

''Ry shut up and let me fuck you''

Ryan lifts his hips up off the bed so Michael can pull down his boxers. Ryan falls back against the pillows.

Michael trails kisses across Ryan stomach, inching painfully slow towards his cock.

''Dude no teasing'' Ryan groans ''not fair''

Michael lifts his head up ''the more you complain the more time i will take teasing''

Ryan flips him off ''I hate you so much sometimes''

Michael laughs and started trailing kisses up Ryan hardening dick ''Finall..'' he takes a sharp intake of breath when Michael takes his dick into is mouth and starts sucking down hard.

Michael murmers something causing his mouth to vibrate around his dick.''Oh god stop that''

Michael pulls back with a loud plop ''Okay''

Ryan rolls his eyes ''That is not what I meant''

''Doggy I am getting mixed signals here, one moment you want me to suck your dick and the next moment you want me to stop'' Michael laughs

''Your mouth, my dick now, is that clear enough'' Ryan says pointing at his dick

''See now how hard was that'' Michael resumes kissing Ryan's dick

Ryan sits up and pushes Michael off him ''Right now you are asking for it''  Ryan manages to flip Michael and pin him into the bed.

''For that comment, there will be payback'' Ryan presses his hardening dick against Michael stomach.

''So as away of payback your gonna fuck me'' Michael raises and eyebrow

''Yes''  
  
''You really don't know how payback works'' Ryan ignores Michael and starts pulling down Michael's boxers. He leans over to grab the lube and pours some onto his fingers-

''So what are you waiting...'' Ryan pushes two fingers into Michael and crooks them ''Shit'' Michael grits 

Ryan just gives him an evil smile ''You were saying'' Ryan presses Michael's hips down with his other hand.

''Dude''  
  
Ryan laughs ''Tell me you want me to fuck you, I want you to beg''  
  
''Please, Ry, please fuck me'' Michael moans

''Ow I think we can do better''  
  
Michael closes his eyes ''Please Ry, i need you to fuck me now. I want to feel you in m''

Ryan pulls out his fingers and pulls Michael in close giving him a sloppy kiss before whispering, “That's better. Hands and knees, MP''

Michael he rolls onto his stomach, and kneels  burying his face in his pillow smelling Ryan's collogne mixed with chlorine.

Ryan lubes up and pulls Michael's hips up ''Just do it'' Michael grits out ''and don't you dare role your eyes''

''I love how you talk dirty'' Ryan chuckles pushing into Michael. Michael pushes back forcing Ryan in deeper until they are skin on skin.

Ryan just stays still for  a beat before Michael lets out an impatient moan. Ryan starts to moving painfully slow and Michael meets Ryan's movements by pushing back each time.

''Ry, please'' Michael begs

Ryan leans fowards his chest draped over Michael's back ''Payback's a bitch''

''Ryan please'' Michael voice is rough and thrashed

Ryan kisses Michael's ear and starts thrusting fast and hard into Michael. Michael starts strocking his dick to match Ryan's thrust.

 It doesn't take long before Ryan grits out ''So close you'' Michael nods frantically.

Ryan comes first, deep inside Michael, not long after Michael spills over his hand. Ryan collapes next to Michael and Michael just breaths heavily into the pillow.

''Remind me.... to make you angry.....more often if that is your payback''

Ryan rests his head on Michael's chest. And they just lie there until there breathing returns to normal.

''Just one thing, though'' Michael runs his hands ''why kill Conor i thought you liked him''

''I do'' Ryan yawns ''just don't like how he looks at you when you are in a speedo''

''Well, he is only human''

Ryan gives Michael a dig ''Yeah that he is, but i just hope the state of Maryland will let me marry a mere-man''

 

 


End file.
